HeeJin
) | birth_place = Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea | height = 160cm (5'3") (estimated) | weight = 46kg (101 lbs) (estimated) | blood = A | nicknames = Heekki (희끼) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Guitar | color = Bright Pink (진분홍색) | animal = Rabbit (토끼) | reveal = September 26, 2016 | position = Center, Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Sub-Rapper, Face of the Group | single = "ViViD" | previous = None | next = HyunJin }}HeeJin (Hangul: 희진) is the first revealed member of LOONA and a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. She was born as Jeon Hee Jin (Hangul: 전희진) on October 19, 2000 in Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. She debuted on September 26, 2016 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album HeeJin on October 5, 2016. History Early life HeeJin was born as Jeon Hee Jin on October 19, 2000 in Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. She is the youngest of three daughters in her family. HeeJin's decision to become a singer occurred in middle school. At one time, both her sisters had similar dreams to hers, but they remained unfulfilled. She has stated that one of the reasons she became a singer was to make her sisters’ unfulfilled dreams come true and has cited her sisters as being her biggest supporters. In pursuit of her goals, HeeJin traveled long distances in order to attend a dance academy. Her father began discouraging her dreams of becoming a singer after she was rejected at 20 different auditions. However, in 2015 she was cast through social media by BlockBerryCreative and became a trainee. HeeJin trained for 1 year before she was selected to be the first member of the agency's upcoming girl group.eDaily LOONA 1/3 HeeJin interview 2016 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA On September 25, 2016, a video teaser titled "LOONA's 1st Member 'HeeJin' SeoulTeaser" was released on YouTube featuring promotional posters of HeeJin in the streets of Seoul. She released her solo single album HeeJin on October 5, 2016 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOONA. On October 2, 2016, a video teaser titled "Paris" to tease the acoustic mix of ViViD was released on YouTube featuring HeeJin while filming in Paris. HeeJin is the only member to not have a "Who's Next Girl?" teaser image because she is the first member and hence it was not necessary. 2017 : MIXNINE, LOONA 1/3, "Singing in the Rain" In October 2017, HeeJin, along with fellow LOOΠΔ members HyunJin and HaSeul, auditioned for survival reality show MIXNINE. Having passed the audition, she became a contestant as a representative of her agency and idol group.Mix Nine Episode #1 (October 29, 2017) HeeJin made it until the final episode, but was eliminated when the boys' team won against the girls', and hence ultimately did not get to debut.Mix Nine Episode #14 (January 26, 2018) She was later revealed to be a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. HeeJin was featured in a special version of Singing in the Rain where she covered the rap part of the song. 2018 : AVAJAR, "Rosy" In March 2018, Blockberry Creative announced HeeJin has signed an advertising model contract with Korean cosmetics brand AVAJAR. She advertised the company's products along with Kyulkyung of PRISTIN and Cheng Xiao of WJSN (Cosmic Girls). Shortly afterwards a commercial film featuring HeeJin along with HyunJin, Cheng Xiao, Kyulkyung, and members of Super Junior was released for the brand.Naver Article about HeeJin's AVAJAR Contract (March 2018) HeeJin was also featured in Olivia Hye and Go Won's duet, "Rosy", where she also covered the rap part of the song. 2019 : School graduation On January 7, 2019, HeeJin graduated from Hansung Girls' High School alongside HyunJin. Profile * Stage Name: HeeJin (희진) ** Japanese: ヒジン (Hijin) * Birth Name: Jeon Hee Jin (전희진; 田姬振)Name Hanja + Role Models * Name Meaning(s): ** 田 (전/Jeon) means "cultivated field"田 - Wiktionary or "rice paddy". ** 姬 (희/Hee) means "woman".姬 - Wiktionary ** 振 (진/Jin) means "raise, excite".振 - Wiktionary * Nickname(s): Heekki (희끼), Pumpkin Jeon (호박전), Carrot Girl (단군소녀), Jeonnie Jin (저니진), Heettongie (희똥이), Founder (단군; Dangun) * Birth date: October 19, 2000 (age ) * Horoscope: Libra * Blood type: A * Birth place: Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry * Family: Parents; Jeon Yi-kyung (older sister); Jeon Yoon-kyung (older sister) * Body statistics: 160 cm (height), 46 kg (weight), 230mm (US 6, EU 36.5) (shoe size)[Teaser 이달의 소녀 1/3 (LOONA 1/3) "???"] * Education: St. Paul Girls' Middle School (graduated), Hansung Girls' High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent), Japanese (learning), Portuguese (waning proficiency)Hello82 "Who's the Portuguese Legend in LOONA?" * Position: ''Undetermined'' ** LOONA 1/3: Lead vocal, lead dancer, center ** LOONA: Lead vocal, lead dancer, center * Instruments: Guitar,ViViD live version with a guitar by HeeJin piano * Hobbies: Visiting bakeries,newsAde LOONA 1/3 interview playing sudoku, calligraphy * Likes: Animals, bread, scented things, eating alone * Dislikes: Pigeons,LOONA TV #9TenAsia LOONA 1/3 interview messiness, cigarettes * Personality: Hard-working, confident, friendly, energetic, optimistic Discography Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) Features * "Rosy" (with Go Won and Olivia Hye) (2018) Other * "Like A Star (이 밤이 지나면)" (as Excellent Vibe) (2018) * "Come to Play (놀러와)" (as Our Home) (2018) Filmography Television Web Drama Music Video Appearances Commercial Films Trivia * She was the first member to be revealed on September 26, 2016. For this reason, she is also the only member to not have a "Who's the Next Girl?" teaser. * She is the sixth youngest in LOOΠΔ, and the third youngest in LOOΠΔ 1/3. * HeeJin's role models are Lucia (Shim Kyusun) and Girls' Generation's Taeyeon.Fan Sign Question * In the audition, she sang Lyn’s ‘Ring Tone’ and got accepted.HeraldPop LOONA 1/3 interview * She passed her audition for BlockBerryCreative with a cover of "쩔어 (Dope)" by BTS.LOONA Studio * Her goal is for LOOΠΔ to become the best girl group in Korea, and to become a singer that others can look up to. * Her Chinese name in Mandarin would be Tián Jī Zhèn. * She likes animals but she is allergic to animal fur. * HeeJin enjoys covering boy group choreography. * HeeJin's eyebrows are naturally a pale gray color. * HeeJin can twist her tongue from side to side. * HeeJin revealed that as a trainee, she lived in the countryside and had initial difficulties attending training because she lived over 4 hours away from Seoul, didn't have enough training time and struggled financially with affording transportation. * Her nickname Heekki (희끼) is a portmanteau of her name and the word for rabbit (토끼). She originally gave this name to the rabbit she met on set while filming her first MV.LOONA TV #14 * Another nickname: "Jeon Hwi Hyeol" ** There’s a popular and apparently a bit cringy web-novel called <세계 서열 0위 포커페이스 반휘혈> and the main character’s name is 반휘혈 (Ban Hwi Hyeol) who’s the best fighter and coolest kid in his high school. * She has a fear of pigeons. * She was the first member to not go by a stage name. * Her best LOONA friend is HyunJin.Celuv TV (February 27, 2019) * She lived in Brazil for a month as a child. * In a contest held by Naver on Hangul Day,Soompi her handwriting was selected to be made into the font "Lunar Orbit". She participated because Orbits miss her letters.Official Twitter * According to the other members, she sometimes sleeps with her eyes and mouth open. She always sleeps late.YSSCOM - 59s Manual - HeeJin * She's really bad at multitasking. When she does something, she can't really pay attention to what other people say well. * She can't really cook. * The thing she thinks she does the best in LOONA: charisma on stage. * MBTI: ENTJMBTI * Why is playing Sudoku her hobby? Heejin: "When I was in elementary school, my relative's brother carried a Sudoku book. I opened the book and it was so fun.Finally, my relative bought me the same book. I have had a hobby since then."IDOL GROUND - OX Quiz HeeJin * She likes solving sudoku and she got Go Won into sudoku.Orbit 1st Anniversary Chat Event She sometimes stays up all night solving sudoku, sometimes with Go Won next to her, also solving sudoku. * She's watched/read Naruto. * She's good at drawing. * Her treasures: her Stitch doll/plushie (from Lilo & Stitch), HyunjinHer treasures * She carries around her Stich plushie almost everywhere. * She also has a Stitch pencil caseStitch pencil case and a Stitch neck pillow. * She also has a Stich airpod case.Stitch airpod case * She was gifted pink airpods so she named them "Pink-Pong".Airpods name ** Big fansite "Liptight" is probably the one gifting these pink airpodsLiptight - gifted airpodsLiptight - gifted airpods 2 * Age difference between her sisters and her: 5 yearsand 3 years.VLIVE: Frequency of the Moon Ep.4 She's pretty casual with both sisters and doesn't have to use honorifics ("unnie") with them. * Her family is currently (November 2020) raising 3 dogs: Nori, Tori and Bori. Bori is a puppy. ** She got Nori when she was 12 years old. She was getting ready for school one morning and suddenly she saw a puppy in her house. He was already really friendly. Her family got Tori when she was living in Seoul so she couldn't spend much time with Tori when it was a baby and felt disappointed about that. * At one point, when she was about 9 years old, her family were raising 7 dogs (probably puppies) at the same time: Momi, Mingki, Jjinga, Ming-ie, Honga, Taengi, Toto. * HeeJin is actually allergic to dogs but she loves her dogs so much she just takes allergy meds. * HeeJin & HyunJin became friends with ITZY's Ryujin during MIXNINE. * She was voted as the best visual in MIXNINE. * Lots of people first thought she wasn't fully Korean (visually speaking). * When they first joined Yves and Go Won were pranked and were told by the staff that HeeJin's grand mother was Russian. Yves believed that lie for a week, because she thought Heejin's nose was attractive and not typically korean. * Fact In Star - Heejin TMI:Fact In Star - Star TMI: HeeJin ** The LOONA solo she wants the most is: Egoist. She really want to do a strong performance, especially the backroll. ** To practice her expressions, she: used bathroom mirrors before and after washing. ** Last book she read: "Love like you've never been hurt before" (by poet Ryu Shiva). She first read it in middle school but didn't really understand it at the time. Reading it again recently, she thinks it helps in many ways in her life, so she recommends it ** She clears stress by: eating spicy food. She can't handle spiciness that well, but to challenge herself, she eats spicy food with the members. * According to her:LOONA - Profile rewrite ** Team Position: Clumsy-hands, the organized one, cure-all hands *** "clumsy hands" might be because she's a bad cook. ** Charming Point: Danmuji-like eyebrows (thick eyebrows), penguin-like lips ** Long-term Goals: "DOMINATING THE UNIVERSE (+ Kodoku no Gourmet)" * Favorite Baskin Robbins ice cream flavor: Chocolate Forest, Dark Choco Knight, Caramel Praline Cheesecake, Almond Chocolate "Bon Bon" Baskin Robbins picksBaskin Robbins picks - 'Bon Bon'LOONA's Baskin Robbins picks (fossa) LOONA's Baskin Robbins picks (fossa, ENG) * She likes mint chocolate (ice cream flavor). * She's a foodie/gourmet despite the fact she's bad at cooking. She prefers quality of food over quantity. * She's not afraid of going to buffets alone. * Cereal before milk.BRISxLIFE LOONA Interview Songs recommendations / she likes * AKMU - Time and Fallen Leaves (시간과 낙엽) TV Daily: Song recommendation - Chuseok * Baekhyun - UN Village Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019) * BEN - Love, ing (열애중) LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz * Brown Eyes - Already One Year (벌써 일년) * IU - The Visitor (그 사람)IDOL RADIO EP.502 (SPECIAL DJ LOONA HeeJin & Yves)IDOL RADIO EP.502 recs - explanation thread * IU - Through the Night LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB)LOONA STUDIO English Subtitle Transcripts (@gointosubbit) * Kwon Jin-ah - 20 (스물) 'TV Daily: Song recommendations - Chinese New Year * Jeremy Passion - Nothing LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz * JinSoul - Singing in the Rain LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz * J Rabbit - Happy Things TV Daily: Song recommendation - When You’re Being Nagged * Justin Bieber - Heartbreaker * Sean Mendes & Camila Cabello - Senorita * 'LOONA - Hi High 'TV Daily: Song recommendation - Chuseok * Lucia (심규선 Shim KyuSun; indie artist) 's songs, such as: ** Lucia - The Moon and Sixpence (달과 6펜스) Song rec: Lucia ** Lucia - Precious Person (소중한 사람) Song rec: Lucia ** Lucia - Soulmate Song rec: Lucia ** Lucia - Your flower language (너의 꽃말) Song rec: Lucia * WINNER - FOOL LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz Her explanations * For Chuseok:TV Daily: Song recommendation - Chuseok ** 'LOONA - Hi High "This song has a bright and fast tempo, so if you knead songpyeon while listening to it you will be able to make them very quickly. "Hi High" on repeat!" ** AKMU - 시간과 낙엽 (Time and Fallen Leaves) "I think this song represents the sensation of autumn well. Autumn is the season of Chuseok, so I think it'd be good to feel the autumn with this song as you make songpyeon." * For Chinese New Year:TV Daily: Song recommendations - Chinese New Year ** Kwon Jin-ah - 스물 (20). "I think there's a lot of pressure and burden at the thought of turning twenty and becoming an adult. But I want to recommend this song because I think it will comfort me and my friends as we overcome those things and run ahead boldly." * Profile Rewrite (August 2018) - Orbit 1st anniversary ** Justin Bieber - Heartbreaker ** Brown Eyes - Already One Year (벌써 일년) * When You’re Being Nagged:TV Daily: Song recommendation - When You’re Being Nagged ** J Rabbit - Happy Things. "Since it's a new year, I hope you will not get stressed even over the holidays and instead only think good thoughts and have good things happen to you!" See also References Navigation pt-br:HeeJin Category:LOONA Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:HeeJin Category:Members